My Rolling Girl, An Ode To My Best Friend
by MewOrenji
Summary: THIS IS NOT TRUE!. Well, the story is, but not her dying. Enjoy.


_ Hey guys! Well, this is an ode to my best friend. All of it is true except for her dying. She'll always be My Rolling Girl until I can save her from herself._

_One another note, TMM V2 is being postponed until further notice! Sorry guys!_

* * *

><p><em>A lonely girl is lost inside a dream<br>_

_That lies so far from reality.  
><em>

_Isolated by static and white noise,  
><em>

_Her thoughts twist and turn and twirl.  
><em>

_Her thoughts twist and turn and twirl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She sits in the asylum alone today reflecting on the past, wishing her mother was still with her. She can't help but cut herself to get rid of the pain inside of her. That's why they put her in there. She<p>

had nowhere else to go and no one wanted her but me. But I can't take her away from the pain and save her from herself. I can't be responsible for her because they always take her away. Her thoughts

twist and turn and twirl, her thoughts twist and turn and twirl.

* * *

><p><em>"It's okay," she whispers words so light,<br>_

_But in return, they're lost to the air.  
><em>

_Failed again, failing again  
><em>

_Even as she tries to fix her mistakes, she fails.  
><em>

_She rolls again! Oh,  
><em>

* * *

><p>She always says she'll be just fine, she'll be just fine. I can't believe her behind this glass wall. Hand to hand and heart to heart all I can do is stare as the pain takes over and she goes into mad fits.<p>

The gun, the gun she always says. The gun, the gun. Oh what does it mean? The gun, the gun inside her mind. It's going to get her if I don't stop it. I need to stop it. I need to save her from herself, but I

can't behind the inch thick glass that displays her like a freak show to the world.

* * *

><p><em>"One more time!"<br>_

_"One more time!"  
><em>

_"Today, I am going to roll just one more time!"  
><em>

_So she says, so she says,  
><em>

_Spinning her words 'round to hide their double meaning.  
><em>

* * *

><p>One more time, one more time. What does she mean by one more time? Is she taunting her mind? Has she finally gone mad? No, I can't say that. I believe in her and she'll be alright. Someone please<p>

help me so I can hold her one more time she'll say sometimes. What does she mean? Her mom maybe? I don't know, but I'll always be here by your side waiting for the day you tell me the secret of your

mind

* * *

><p><em>"Are you ready yet?" "I'm not ready yet."<br>_

_"There's no goal in sight and I just don't know what to do."  
><em>

_"I think I'll hold my breath for now."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I hear her sing a sweet song to herself sometimes. Always answering her own questions and passing out from holding her breath. It does no good to stop her because she will keep on breathing. She<p>

just hasn't figured that out yet.

* * *

><p><em>The rolling girl is lost inside ruins<br>_

_That lie beyond colors she wouldn't see.  
><em>

_Surrounded by one thousand conversations,  
><em>

_Voices boom and blend and break.  
><em>

_Voices boom and blend and break.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I call her my rolling girl because she never stops. She's always talking to herself and saying the conversations in her mind are driving her nuts. She goes on about them and tells me about her mom's<p>

suicide and her parent's fights. Oh I just want to take her away where she doesn't have to be my rolling girl anymore. I want to take her to a place where color exists for her instead of blending and

booming voices.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm alright," she murmurs words so sweet,<br>_

_But in return, they're stolen away.  
><em>

_It's a mistake, it was a mistake.  
><em>

_Even as she's tempted by the hill, she makes mistakes.  
><em>

_She's rolling yet again!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yet again she sings, but this time to me. She sings about her mom and dad, about me and herself, and even about how she knows she's my rolling girl. She knows, she knows, she knows! I know she<p>

isn't crazy! My best friend is still in there somewhere! I just have to find her and rescue her from herself.

* * *

><p><em>Oh,<br>_

_"One more time!"  
><em>

_"One more time!"  
><em>

_"Somehow, I have found myself rolling one more time!"  
><em>

_So she says, so she says,  
><em>

_Spinning her thoughts 'round to hide their double meaning.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her song dwindles and starts to confuse me. The gun comes back and this time her mother is holding it. My rolling girl, tell me more. Tell me because I can help. I can help you get out of here. Just tell<p>

me of your mother and everything else the voices say. I'll always be here to rescue you my rolling girl.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you ready yet?" "Give me a moment."<br>_

_"Wait a little longer and then you'll understand."  
><em>

_"I think I'll hold my breath for now."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I can't wait much longer for what you must say. Tell me about the gun and your mother please! The Angel of No Flesh and the Devil himself dance in your mind. The Angel is your mom if I'm not<p>

mistaken? Then what is the gun? The Devil maybe? Oh my precious rolling girl, your cuts and bruises continue to multiply. Why won't anyone else try to help you my rolling girl? I just want to get you out of

here!

* * *

><p><em>"One more time!"<br>_

_"One more time!"  
><em>

_"Again, I am going to roll just one more time!"  
><em>

_So she says, so she says,  
><em>

_Spinning her smile 'round to hide its double meaning.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The song is faded now and only moans of agony remain. I shed many tears over the years of my asylum visits. No one wants to help you except for me. Rolling girl, please don't hurt yourself. Too many<p>

bruise and cuts to count now. Is this the end of my precious rolling girl? Or can I still help her by holding her one last time before she rolls away from me forever?

* * *

><p><em>"Are you ready yet?" "Yeah, I'm ready, set."<br>_

_"You must be so sick and tired of waiting for me."  
><em>

_"I think I'll stop breathing right now."_

* * *

><p>She finally goes mad with pain and agony and one day, and she never returns to me. I sink to the ground and weep. My rolling girl has rolled away. She rolled away from the pain and agony by inflicting<p>

fatal wounds to herself the night before. The voices told her to before, but I told her never to listen to them. I wanted to hold my rolling girl one more time, one more time. But she was ready to leave, and

I don't blame her. If I was a rolling girl as herself, I would want to roll away too.


End file.
